Blade of the Forbidden Flower
by Jade Roses Obsidian Nights
Summary: He simply wanted to save his beloved. She only needed to be saved. A short story of two Vampires and their love.


Author's Note: I know this doesn't follow the rules of the World of Darkness exactly. If you are a rules lawer you are probably not going to like this. If you want to read a semi-decent story about some Vampires then you might like this.   
  
Discalimer: I am in no way affiliated with White Wolf, and do not claim the right to anything but the characters contained with in this story. Everything else is theirs and theirs alone.   
  
  
  


Blade of the Forbidden Flower 

  
  
  
  
Anthony strode into the room, every muscle in his body menacing. He wore only a torn pair of leather pants, his pale chest was splattered in blood that was not his own. His bare feet crossed the carpet in a few long strides. His hand clenched around the neck of the terrified looking man in the room.   
  
A growl escaping Anthony's throat he slammed the other man against the wall.   
  
"Pieter" Anthony spat the man's name as if saying it just made him dirty. Pieter cringed his feet hanging inches from the solid wooden floor.   
  
"There will be war between the Tremere and the Toreador if you kill me Anthony" Pieter said softly his eyes looking down into Anthony's own blue eyes. Anthony gritted his teeth and growled.   
  
"This is not about my clan and your clan. It may be too late for that. This is a totally different matter." Anthony said his hand tightening around the others neck.   
  
"What do you want then, Toreador" Pieter's voice was dark and angry.   
  
"Where is Myth" Anthony said evenly. Fire seemed to flash across Pieter's eyes at the mention of the female Tremere. A cruel smile spread across his rat like face.   
  
"So it is true, you are in love with the girl" Pieter said softly his voice coming out as a hiss. Anthony scowled slamming his hand harder into the man's neck, cause his head to collide with the wall.   
  
"Where is she" Anthony said again. He wasn't going to play games anymore.   
  
"If you kill me, you will never find out where she is" Pieter said.   
  
"A group of your clan, her own clan!, attacked her and I on the street. See this blood? It isn't mine" Anthony hissed his body growing even more tense. Most thought Toreador were weak, and cared for nothing but the arts. Not many had heard of the legion of Toreador warriors called The Dragons. Anthony's sire had trained him well in the way of The Dragon.   
  
"They still got her though didn't they?" Pieter said stating the obvious. This only further enflamed Anthony's rage.   
  
Anthony's eyes widened suddenly as a spot on Pieter's forehead began to glow. It pulsated with light, seeming to be made of fire. It glittered like a gem, calling to the Toreador deeply routed in Anthony's soul. Slowly Anthony lost his grip, Pieter sinking to the floor.   
  
The Tremere grinned up at him, the spot on his forehead still glowing brightly. Anthony was entranced by its beauty, its passion. Slowly his fingers reached out to touch it, the pale appendages covered in blood.   
  
"Myth will be ours" Pieter said softly reaching for the sword sheathed at his side. Anthony shook his head suddenly, his willpower overcoming him. His reverie shattered at the sound of his beloved's name. The sound of the hiss of the blade on leather.   
  
Anthony moved faster then sound, drawing his own sword. With a glint of metal, Pieter was impaled to the wall. The Tremere's sword fell to the ground with a loud clatter.   
  
"You know I can have that sword up and through your neck before you can say Thaumaturgy" Anthony hissed smiling a little bit. Pieter stuttered unsure of what to say. Anthony twisted the sword, it scraping through the wooden wall. Anthony knew the wards that Myth has placed on the blade were killing Pieter. He was more then certain the Tremere knew that too.   
  
"She's in warehouse number five, pier 12" Pieter said through his elongated fangs.   
  
"Thank you" Anthony said hooking his toe under Pieter's sword on the ground. He flipped it up catching it easily in his free hand. Then with a graceful movement it collided with Pieter's neck severing his head, and bringing upon his final death.   
  
Anthony strode from the room, leaving behind the dead Kindred. He headed for the docks, both swords still in his hands.   
  
His only love waited for him.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ "What's your name?" he asked after the Prince had left the room. She was obviously new to the city, for he had never seen her face before.   
  
"Myth" she responded softly looking up at him. Their eyes met for that first time, her dark soul so vivid to him. Her beauty enraptured him causing him to go speechless.   
  
"And you are?" she asked touching him softly on the arm. He took a step back, wary after seeing her consorting with the Tremere earlier. Everyone knew to fear their touch, who knew what they did with their Thaumaturgy.   
  
"Anthony" he responded worried at the strange look on her face. She shook her head and smiled nodding a bit.   
  
"I'm certain I will be seeing you again" she said softly before turning away.   
  
  
  
"Myth!" he shouted his voice booming over the Elysium. There were fights breaking out everywhere. Werewolves ripping Vampires apart, blood spraying across the walls. He found her in a corner, her black hair matted with red vitae.   
  
"Anthony" she said softly as he touched her on the shoulder. Her whole left leg was gone, crippled until she could get more blood. Anthony reached down and lifted her into his arms, not caring as her blood stained his shirt.   
  
"Behind you" she whispered looking over his shoulder. He turned to see a giant snarling werewolf standing there bearing down on the two of them. Anthony ducked its first swing holding her close to his chest.   
  
Then Myth flung her arm out, flame erupting from her fingertips. It engulfed the Werewolf singing its fur. The last of her blood spent she fell limp in Anthony's arms. He took the chance and headed for the night, burning his blood for his supernatural speed. His haven awaited in the dark night, beckoning to him.   
  
  
  
Weeks she had lain there still as night. Her eyes closed her hair spread around her. Myth's leg had long grown back but her body still rested. Anthony spent the nights watching over her, as she lay in his bed. At last he finally had come to the decision to feed her some of his blood. It might be the only way to get her out of Torpor.   
  
With a shaking wrist he placed it to her lips, blood flowing down his pale skin. Suddenly her eyes flashed open and she moved forward to sink her teeth in his wrist. He gasped, euphoria over taking him. He closed his eyes, bliss clouding his judgement. IT was the first time he had ever allowed another vampire to feed from him.   
  
"Myth" his voice tore from his throat. He tore his wrist from her fangs and leaned forward to kiss her. Their lips crashed together in an embrace, his blood staining both pairs. His fangs cut into her lips, her sweet blood overloading his senses. Her fingers dug into his scalp, moaning against his lips and fags.   
  
Myth's lips found their way to his neck, piercing the skin with her fangs. Falling against her, he tangled his fingers in her hair. In ecstasy the drank from each other almost unable to stop.   
  
"Anthony" she uttered at last pulling away from him her eyes clouded with lust. He stared at her for a few long moments, the heady sent of passion hanging heavily between them.   
  
"Let's get you back to your clan" Anthony whispered softly.   
  
  
  
"After all that you have done, after all that we have been through. You still shy from my touch!" Myth exclaimed her eyes burning with a fiery rage.   
  
"Myth, I'm sorry" he said reaching a hand out to her. She took a step back glaring at him.   
  
"Why Anthony. Is it because I am Tremere and you are Toreador? Is it because I am not good enough for you flowers and balls, am I so forbidden to you?" she asked folding her arms across her chest. He couldn't stand to see her angry, it hurt him so.   
  
"No, it is because... I love you" he said his voice proclaiming the words for the first time. She blanched, her expression registering confusion.   
  
"I love you too" she said softly slowly looking down at the ground. It may have been each others blood in their veins talking, but neither of them cared.   
  
"Hold me Anthony" she whispered. He rushed forward wrapping his arms around the dark girl. He held her tightly to his chest, crushing her against him. No warmth between them, except the blood moving inside each of them.   
  
  
  
"Anthony, what's your art form?" she asked softly looking up at him with her dark eyes. They were dancing under the stars his arms wrapped around her. The starlight clung to her every curve, enhancing her dark beauty. Her curly black hair tumbled down her back brushing the skin on his arms.   
  
"I am a sword dancer" he responded softly. They were oblivious to the other couples around them. The music hardly heard between them. There was only the two of them, their voices and their touch. She laughed softly shaking her head.   
  
"I should have guessed by your grace on the dance floor" she said with a smile. He couldn't help but grin back at her, gazing into her dark eyes.   
  
"Will you dance the swords for me sometime?" Myth asked softly resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
  
  
  
  
_ If Myth could breathe she would be hyperventilating. There were four of them and one of her. She didn't understand, they were of their own clan. They were all bound by the same times, the same bond to bring no pain to each other.   
  
They had her tied to a simple wooden chair. She had tried to struggle in the beginning but one of them had some form of counter magic that made all her Thaumaturgy fizzle. It was totally frustrating, and there was no telling what the others had done to Anthony.   
  
Just thinking of the possibilities struck her deep, causing great sorrow to spread through her limbs.   
  
"What are you going to do to me?" she asked whipping her head up to look at the four other Tremere.   
  
"Turn you traitor to the clan" One of them whispered getting very close to her face. She turned her head to stare into his eyes. If he touched her, she could make his blood boil. He knew that of course and took a few steps back his mirthless laughter filling the hollow warehouse.   
  
Then without warning the double doors burst open. Anthony stood there covered in blood. He was like an avenging angel the two glittering swords death in his hands. Moving forward his steps echoed on the cement floor.   
  
"I have come for her. If you set her free I will not kill you" Anthony said his voice echoing off the walls. The Tremere tossed their heads back in laughter, one of them reaching for something in his pocket.   
  
"Anthony, look out!" Myth screamed as lightening shot from one of the Tremere's fingertips. Anthony dropped to the ground rolling to the side. He came up into a dance, his swords biting into the flesh of the other Vampires.   
  
Myth looked around in terror as more Kindred seems to materialize out of the walls. There were so many Tremere, people she had trusted her whole life. She could not attack them, she was bound to them by blood.   
  
His swords severed heads, bloods dripping down his body. He had finally gotten to dance the swords for her. It was beautiful; he was beautiful. Such power and grace. Such passion to rescue her, so many falling around him.   
  
One of them grabbed him from behind, disarming him in a second. A single sword clattered to the floor. The other trying to find its way as they drug him to the ground. At last one of them sunk their teeth in his neck, drawing upon his life blood. They were like hyena's feeding upon his flesh, their teeth tearing at him.   
  
"No!" the word ripped from her soul the scream echoing off the walls. She yanked her wrists from the rope, it bursting suddenly as her show of willpower. Myth shot to her feet, her eyes lit by fire.   
  
Then all the other Tremere saw was flame. Engulfing them, dancing up their arms. Their clothes lighting afire. They broke away from Anthony laying on the floor, their screams filling the warehouse.   
  
"To the water!" one of them shouted leaving the room heading for the sea just outside. One of the Tremere stopped at the door glaring at her and her lover.   
  
"We will be back for you, You have no heard the last of us" he growled heading for the end of the pier.   
  
"Anthony" she shouted falling to her knees beside him. There was so much red slick blood all around him on the ground. Tears sprang to her eyes, ad he moved his head slightly to look at her with his misty blue eyes. They were so distant almost as if they were looking past her.   
  
"Not Tremere. Infernalists" he croaked his voice escaping blood caked lips. His eyes fluttered shut, his head falling limp.   
  
"Anthony, stay with me" she said biting into her own wrist to draw her blood. Placing it to his lips she forced him to drink.   
  
"Myth, there is no saving me now" he whispered the blood simply spilling out his lips to dribble down his cheeks.   
  
"No, don't say that" she said fiercely shaking her head.   
  
"Kill me before I turn into one of them" he whispered taking her hand. He squeezed it softly. She shook her head again sobbing a bloody tear.   
  
"I love you, I can't do that" she said softly resting her forehead on his bite marked covered chest.   
  
"If I become one of them, I will kill you. Kill me Myth" he said again placing a hand on her head stroking her hair softly. She looked at the sword resting in his other hand, the one that was always at his side.   
  
"There is a ritual...." She said softly her voice trailing of in a painful moan.   
  
"What?" he said lifting her head up to see her eyes.   
  
"Your soul will always be with me, till I can find someway to bring you back" she whispered. He stared at her for a few long moments, bloody tears springing from his eyes.   
  
"Do it" he responded pulling down to kiss her one final time. Their lips met acheingly, their souls touching for the last time. She rose to her feet looking down at him. With her power she called the sword from his hand to hers. It slammed into her palm, her fingers wrapping tightly around it.   
  
Not many knew of this ritual, she had stumbled across it in a book one night. She was unsure if it would work, she was so weak compared to those who should be able to cast it. But it was the last hope for her love.   
  
Arcane words flowed from her lips as she drew on the dark floor with the blade. Sigils and symbols surrounding his dying body. The blade quivered in her hand, subject to such a spell.   
  
As the incantation was done she lowered herself slowly to her knees beside him.   
  
"Kill them all for me, my love" Anthony whispered looking up into her beautiful magic hazed eyes.   
  
"With you by my side, I can not fail" she whispered. She leaned over placing her lips to the tender skin on his neck.   
  
"I love you" he whispered his voice weak and shaking with fear.   
  
"I will always love you" she said her lips brushing against his neck.   
  
Then at the same moment she drove the sword into his chest and sank her fangs into his neck. Drinking the last of the blood in his body, he ashed beneath her lips.   
  
The sword stood straight absorbing his soul. His powers, everything he had ever been. A blackened sigil appeared burned into the blade. Beautiful, graceful, loving just as he had been.   
  
The tears rolling down her cheeks she stood, lifting the sword into her hands. It was him, his very presence enveloped her.   
  
Myth would spill the blood of her lover's killers. His own soul the weapon of the final destruction.   
  
The sword had always been at his side, now that same sword and him would always be at hers.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
